SPD: Power from the Past
by Moogels
Summary: When a fan of Power Rangers is targeted by Grumm, will things play out the way they should, and will she live up to become an SPD Cadet, or even a Power Ranger? My first fanfic..ever, Rated T to be safe


SPD: Power from the Past

Chapter 1: The Plan

_Real World, 2010:_

"Okay Mom, I'll be down in a minute..." Lydia Hunt yelled. Her aqua eyes turned back to the computer screen, watching Sky Tate being promoted to Red Ranger. She was enjoying her secret pleasure, watching her favorite Power Rangers season on YouTube. Being 14, it was one of those things she thought embarrassing to share to her classmates or friends. Most people would associate Power Rangers with either 6 year old boys, or 20 year olds who grew up with the original seasons.

Lydia stretched as the computer turned off. She went downstairs into the kitchen to find her mom looking a little agitated.

"Do you want to be late to school?" she said.

"I'm sorry Mom, I was… brushing my hair." Lydia said nervously.

"Well, you better hurry if you want to be there on time, you already missed the bus."

"I'll just cut across the field. It's spring, and it's nice enough outside."

Lydia kissed her mom, grabbed a piece of toast, and left the house.

"_Hmm… better hurry or Ms. Wilson will have a fit if I'm late again." _ Lydia thought.

She headed towards the big stretch of grass that separated her neighborhood from the high school. As she approached, suddenly a big flash of bright blue light caused her to cover her eyes. The light died down, revealing a monster with silver armor covered with spikes, holding a device that looked like a laptop computer.

It spoke into its gauntlet. "Master, I have located the girl. Activating transport."

* * *

_Earth's Mesosphere, 2025:_

"Gruuuummm, why do you need this junk???" whined Mora.

"Didn't I tell you NOT TO QUESTION MY PLANS? DO YOU WANT TO BE TURNED BACK?" shouted Grumm.

"Fine, but this better work. We don't want the Rangers finding a way to mess another plan up." said Mora.

"Oh silly girl" a voice behind Mora said, "The entire SPD base won't know what'll hit them. We will always be one step ahead."

Mora turned around, examining the orange and white alien in front of her. "Who do you think you-" .

"MORA!" said Grumm, silencing Mora. He turned to the alien. "Continue Tomars."

Tomars nodded, "As I was saying, this 'piece of junk' just so happens to be an interdimensional hyper speed relocater. It has the power to transport a person to any of the 15th dimensions. One in particular is the home to a girl who knows the future of this dimension we live in. We need her for our plans. She will be forced to cooperate." Tomars finished with a smirk on his face.

"Mora, I am in need of a monster. GO NOW." Said Grumm.

"Fine." mumbled Mora, as she skipped off to her room.

She returned a few minutes later. "You will draw what I described earlier Mora." Said Grumm.

"I know about the stunning spikes..Why put so much effort into one girl?" questioned Mora.

Grumm turned to face her, "We don't know how powerful her knowledge is. She could know our every move. It is best she not be conscious when we take her."

Mora rolled her eyes as she completed her drawing. A burst of purple light surrounded the book Mora was holding. It formed into a ball, which floated into the middle of the throne room. It took shape into a monster covered in green spikes. His arms and shins were plated with silver gauntlets.

"I am Kevakia. Here to serve you Emperor Grumm." He said in a low tone.

Grumm stood up from his throne, taking out a holo-disc. He activated it, as an image of a 5'3 teenage girl with shoulder length auburn hair and aqua blue eyes rose from the device. "You will find Lydia Hunt in Dimension 1, and bring her to me." Said Grumm, as his eyes glowed red staring at the image from the holo-disc.

"Yes Emperor." Said Kevakia as he bowed. Tomars configured the laptop, and handed it to Kevakia.

"It must recharge for a couple minutes after each use. Don't mess it up." He said.

Kevakia glared at Tomars, "Any plan of Emperor Grumm will not fail." He said, as he pressed the enter key, and disappeared in a flash of blue light.


End file.
